


The Girl With Golden Locks

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: Mighty Morphing Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Hazel lives a somewhat peaceful life with her mother Aisha in their humble home. It's not a very ideal life, considering what was done to her, but it could be worse. But then a woman comes into their life and disrupts that peace.Hazel doesn't mind. Peace can be a bit boring sometimes.





	The Girl With Golden Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/gifts).



> id like to thank unicornaffair for making this crack ship happen. you didnt even have to, but you gave us so much content for a cross over ship that somehow works. thank you for letting me borrow landbell and her OC hazel
> 
> i hope i do these characters justice (since i dont know them that well) and that everyone else reading this enjoys this Goldilocks inspired fic

This tale takes place in the mountains, just outside a quiet town called Enoch. Where the forest clears lies a humble home for two. It wasn't very spacious. Just one bedroom for both mother and daughter may sound cramped for other people, but young Hazel doesn't mind. It was home. 

It's dawn and her mother is going to town for work, so Hazel whines and clings but lets her go after comment about Hazel being too heavy. She's been getting taller and her mother's petite body can no longer handle her increasing weight. She pouts when her mother waves. She always comes back, but it doesn't make Hazel feel any better watching her mother walk away. If only she could come with her.

Hazel does her chores, few as they may be considering how she is. She's been able to do more recently, though. She used to not be able to sweep the floor, but she's learned to maneuver better the past few days. Her mother was so proud. Hazel admires the now clean living room, puffing proudly through her nose. She pats the broom as if it were a comrade who helped her in her mission. 

Laundry is next and Hazel grabs the basket of dirty clothes to take to the river. Hazel no longer needs to wear clothes, but she prefers the coverage. She loves dresses, anyway. She carries the basket with two hands before giving up halfway through. Waddling on her two feet isn't ideal for longer distances. Instead she locks her teeth on the edge of the basket and continues her travel on four feet. Some animals like a few rabbits hop alongside her and she nudges her snout against the small one she named Puff. 

Washing clothes for Hazel is difficult, but not impossible. After three years of being this way, she has come to learn that it's most often the case with everything else. It's what gives Hazel hope for better things to come. Hopefully soon.

A few fishes mock her and she does her best not to let her frustration make her rip her mother's blouse. Just they wait. 

She cheers when she's done and her paws make padded thuds when she claps. She grins at the water and jumps into it with glee. She doesn't wear clothes when she's fishing. Her soaked fur would just ruin them. She enjoys the cool winter water on her fur as she swipes at the water to get to the elusive fish. One in particular circles her almost challengingly and Hazel accepts with a resolute stance. It takes a few galloping chase in the water that definitely looked undignified, but soon she had the fish in her mouth. She smiles proudly around her lunch and bows her head when she sees Puff jump around for her. 

Gold catches her vision at the corner of her eye and she turns her gaze far along the end of the river. The current moves it closer to her until Hazel can finally distinguish what she's seeing. The gold she spotted is actually blonde hair belonging to a girl. A girl who is being carried unconsciously by the water.

Hazel's jaw drops and so does her lunch. Just to annoy her, the fish jumps out to slap her with its tail before swimming away. Hazel can't actually talk to animals despite herself, but she's pretty sure Puff just laughed at her. 

Hazel narrows her eyes at the rabbit before waddling to the deeper part of the river where the woman is en route. Her mother always told her to only go to the shallow parts, but this is an emergency. Hazel makes sure not to hurt the woman's neck before biting the collar of her dress and dragging her as she swims back to shore. She lays the woman beside the freshly cleaned laundry, whining as she observes the woman. She's pale with her lips colored almost blue. Hazel hasn't seen people with lighter skin than her mother's in a while, but she's pretty sure that doesn't look healthy. She presses an ear at the woman's chest, and they twitch when she hears a beat. The woman suddenly spasms as she coughs out the water in her lungs and Hazel flinches away.

When her lungs are free, the woman falls back on her back with a wet splat. Hazel watches the woman stare blankly at the afternoon sky, as if she's recalling the events that led her here. Soon her blue eyes land on Hazel and shoots up to sit, knees bent in front her as she frantically hides behind them. Hazel isn't sure what she's hiding from, only that she's doing a very poor job of it. Hazel quizzically looks at Puff, but alas the rabbit's only answer is to scratch its ears. 

"A-A bear!" the woman stammers with a trembling voice. "Oh, oh my lord. I escaped my captors only to be eaten by a _bear_."

Hazel cranes her neck back in offense. What a magnificent way to show gratitude. 

The woman attempts to stand, but her knees fail. It reminds Hazel of that new born deer she saw weeks ago. "Stay back! I'll -" another round of coughing interrupts the woman's statement. When it ends, she curses. "I c-can't even move," she solemnly says say as she shivers and pales more by the second. 

An idea forms in Hazel's mind and she waddles toward the sheet she hung on a tree's branch. She just cleaned it and the sheet is almost dried, but sacrifices need to be made for the greater good. She snatches the sheet with her teeth and waddles back to the stranger. The woman eyes Hazel like she has two heads when she drops on all fours and bobs her head in a gesture for the woman to take the sheet.

"Are you... giving that to m-me?" the woman warily asks. Hazel rolls her eyes and bobs her head again. Disbelief coats her voice when she says, "You rolled your eyes! Your... _green_ eyes." There's more to the woman's expression now aside from fear; wonder.

She finally takes the offered sheet but her eyes never leave Hazel as she wraps it around herself. She eyes Hazel's soaked fur before looking at the river and back to her. "Did you save me?" When Hazel nods, a grin stretches the woman's lips. "Strange." The woman still can't stand, so she crawls closer to Hazel. Her fear is almost overwhelmed by bravery, and Hazel just curiously sits back as the woman warily places a trembling hand on the fur of her cheek. "So strange. I've never seen a b-bear with green eyes before. Or one that can understand humans." She lets out a weak chuckle. "Granted, I've n-never seen one before now. And you're smaller than I expected."

That's because Hazel is still young. She's turning twelve in a few months. But she can't tell the woman that. She physically can't talk. 

The woman coughs again and lets herself fall on Hazel's chest. She doesn't seem to have much strength left in her.

"My name is Summer, like the season," she says against Hazel's fur. "D-Do you have a name? I used to have a toy bear that I named Wrigley b-before I grew out of them. Can I call you that?" 

Hazel huffs a no that Summer won't understand. Hazel likes her name, her mother did an excellent job choosing it for her. Hazel feels sorry for whoever future child of Summer's she may name.

"I always wanted to see a bear," Summer continues to say. "Even though they're d-dangerous." Another coughing fit. "I'm lucky to have met such a nice and peculiar one. Thank you for saving m-my life, but I'm afraid your attempt will be fruitless." Weak arms wrap around Hazel's middle. "Still, I truly appreciate it."

Hazel frowns. She doesn't like the sound of that. She likes to think that she's made a friend in Summer. Losing a friend to the biting cold after just meeting her doesn't sound pleasing at all. 

She pulls away from the woman and drops on all fours. She jerks her head to her back. Summer quirks a brow. "You want me to get on your back?" Hazel nods. Summer mumbles a weak "Oh, alright, then," before doing as asked.

"Where are you taking me,Wrigley?" Even if Hazel can talk, she won't be able to reply with the basket of washed clothes between her teeth. "Maybe I'm g-going crazy. I'm about to d-die of hypothermia and I'm talking to a green-eyed bear." A beat of silence. "A green-eyed bear who does _laundry_." When their house is finally in sight, Summer adds with a conceding tone, "And you have a house. Of course, you do."

With practiced ease, Hazel opens the door with her paw. She makes a beeline for her room and lays a coughing Summer onto her bed. 

"You don't have to do this," Summer croaks out. 

What nonsense. Of course, she does. Her mother taught her better than to leave a person to die. 

She presses her nose against Summer's cheek and feels the burning temperature of her skin. She tugs at Summer's dress to tell her to take off her soaked clothes. Summer nods and does as told while Hazel goes back outside to gather wood for the fireplace. Everything is going according to plan. She's going to save this woman's life. 

That is, until she hears a shriek from inside her house. 

It seems her mother is finally back. Hazel gathers as much wood into her arms and waddles on her two legs as fast she can. She's glad Puff didn't accompany her home. She must look comical. 

She finds her mother pacing just outside her home, frantically mumbling to herself as she clutches at the braids of her hair. When she spots her daughter, she stops pacing to stride toward her.

"Hazel! Thank goodness! I thought someone found you and, and..." Hazel doesn't get to hear what else her mother thought. "Hazel, why is there a half-naked woman in your bed?" She watches Hazel hold out the wood and shake it as she points at their home where Summer is. "That's for her?" Her eyes rake over Hazel's soaked fur. "Did you find her in the river?" 

Hazel nods. 

Her mother sighs. She wraps her arms around Hazel's neck. "I raised such a wonderful girl." When she pulls away, she takes the wood from Hazel. "I just hope this lady you saved won't cause us any trouble."

Summer is sitting up in Hazel's bed when they get back to her room despite looking like she's barely holding herself up. She's wrapped in Hazel's blankets and wedged in a corner, an attempt to distance herself from the mother and daughter.

"L-Look, I'm apologize for barging into your home," Summer says through chattering teeth, "but your bear brought me here and I really need -" a loud sneeze interrupts her. She sniffs once, burying herself further in the blankets. She isn't pale anymore, but burning red. "I'm kind of on the verge of dying here."

Hazel's mother only leaves the room without a word. "Is she going to kick me out?" Summer asks and Hazel shakes her head.

Her mother comes back with a spare blanket and clothes and immediately adds the layer for more warmth for Summer. "I must also apologise for... embracing you." Summer turns a deeper shade of red and Hazel tilts her ead to the side in confusion. "I thought the breathing lump beneath the sheets was my daughter Hazel. Here." She lays the clothes on the bed beside Summer. "Quickly change into this, Miss." Her hand brushes blonde locks away so she can press her palm against Summer's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Thank you," Summer's voice sounds strained. She clears her throat. "And it's Summer. My name, I mean. Not the -" Summer doesn't finish, just drops her head on her knees with a groan.

Hazel's ears perk at the sight of her mother's soft smile. "I'm Aisha. It's lovely to meet you, Summer." She shrugs a shoulder. ".. despite the circumstance."

#### #### #### #### 

The three find themselves in front of the fire, Summer laying the closest to it on the floor with a pillow propped against her head. Warm porridge is cooking over the fire while the clothes Summer was wearing is hung to be dried. 

"Fortunately, a fever is all you have," Aisha says as she places a wet piece of cloth over Summer's forehead. "You'll survive."

"Thank you." She smiles at Hazel who comes closer to Summer. "Especially you." Hazel presses her head against Summer who chuckles in delight. "If it weren't for you, I would have either drowned or frozen to death. Thank you, Wrigley." 

Hazel makes a displeased sound and pulls away from Summer to press her thick paw against Summer's face. 

"Wah! Hey!" comes Summer's muffled voice. "Why are you suddenly suffocating me now?"

"Probably because her name is not 'Wrigley'."Aisha doesn't bother hiding the amusement in her voice. "Come on now, Hazel. You can't kill the woman you just _saved_. "

Hazel relents and lets Summer's face free. She was only joking, anyway.

"Wait. I thought Hazel was your _daughter_."

Aisha stiffens next to Hazel who is left staring expectantly at her mother. Hazel can't help Aisha in this one.

"Hazel... _is_... my daughter..."

"Oh my god."

"Look, this is hard to explain..."

"You... mated with a bear?!"

Aisha bristles. " _No_!" She frantically looks at a confused Hazel before cupping her daughter's ears. But of course it was fruitless. Hazel still hears Aisha hiss out, "I didn't mate with a bear!"

But Summer isn't listening. She tries to get up despite her illness. "I'm sorry. This was really kind of you but -"

" _Please_ , Miss," Aisha firmly says as she pushes Summer back into a laying position. "I did not mate with a bear." She shakes her head. "I can't believe I have to say that."

Summer's eyes go back and forth between Hazel and Aisha. "Then how?"

Aisha heaves a deep sigh. She looks solemnly at her daughter. It compels Hazel to nudge her head at her mother who wraps an arm around her in a loose embrace.

"Magic," Aisha answers. "I thought the witch could help with my Hazel but she -" her voice cracks and she turns her head away from Hazel's sight. When she turns back she has a stony expression in her face. "You need to rest Miss Summer. You can do so in Hazel's room." 

Summer takes a moment to think before nodding weakly. Aisha helps Summer back to bed before mumbling something about the porridge. 

Hazel is about to close the door when she hears Summer's soft voice.

"I'm sorry."

Hazel doesn't understand what for. It's a good thing she can't reply anyway. She goes back to her mother, watches her make a bowl of porridge for Summer. Aisha has a far away look in her eyes. Hazel doesn't know what it means, not yet anyway. Only that the sight gives a sharp pang in her chest. She nudges her hand with her nose. 

Hazel tries to say something, like "Are you okay?" or "Please don't be sad", but all that comes out is a strangled whine. 

Aisha's eyes shine against the flames' light and she puts down the bowl to hug Hazel. "I love you no matter what, okay?"

It's not the correct reply, but she'll take it. 

She wraps her arms around her, mindful of not crushing her mother. It's the only way she can say, "I love you, too."


End file.
